


Annabelle Meets the Winx Club

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's time for Annabelle's birthday and everyone comes to celebrate with plenty of gifts and one of which is a special gift from Faragonda: The Headmistress of the Alfea's School for Gifted Fairies who requests Annabelle's company along since she finds out her late mother was a fairy herself and must go on a quest with Bloom and her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Anabel's birthday and all of her friends came. Charlie blew a noisemaker while Oliver smiled to his daughter since it was her special day.

"Happy Birthday, Annabelle." Darla smiled.

"Thanks, Darla," Annabelle smiled back. "Thank you for coming, everyone."

Timmy even came with Amber as he held pink and green balloons and where of course, they were secretly Cosmo and Wanda.

"Oh, Timmy, I'm so glad you could make it." Annabelle hugged the bucktoothed boy.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Timmy smiled as he hugged her back.

Cosmo and Wanda hid giggles as they could tell Timmy and Annabelle were meant for each other. Luckily for him though, Vicky's little sister Tootie had moved on from her obsession with him and began dating his friend, Chester while Trixie just stayed as his friend, even after being a popular kid like Tad, Chad, and Veronica.

"I wonder what adventures are for us today." Annabelle said.

"Oh, I don't think it'll be much since it's your birthday." Timmy replied.

"Hey, do I have to remind you of when I moved here with Dad and Charlie?" Annabelle smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I remember hearing about that," Timmy then said. "You guys went against someone named... Clarissa?"

"Claudia." Wanda whispered to him.

"Erm, I mean, Claudia." Timmy then corrected himself.

"Yeah, that's her." Annabelle nodded to him.

"Okay, kids, time for some games, and then presents!" Oliver announced.

The kids cheered and laughed as they were then playing games from Musical Chairs, Pin the Tail on the Donkey, and even Spin the Bottle. Atticus, Mo, and Cherry even attended the party. Timmy was having the best time of his life and Amber looked very happy for her cousin.

"Why are we here again?" Cherry asked Atticus and Mo. "I thought we were going to meet the Winx Club."

"And we will; right after Annabelle opens up her last present, it's from the Head Mistress of Alphea's School for Gifted Fairies." Atticus whispered to Mo and Cherry.

"I just came because I hear there's an ice cream cake." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Fine." Cherry said while rolling her eyes.

Annabelle spun the bottle and it landed on Timmy which made her blush.

"Ooh, time for your kiss~" Charlie teased his younger sister.

Timmy and Annabelle soon gulped before kissing. They both turned red in the face and smiled nervously to each other in response. It was then time for cake and everyone sang to Annabelle as she sat at the end of the table and blew out her candles after the song ended after she made a wish to herself. After cake, it was time for presents. Everyone enjoyed the cake very much, especially Mo since ice cream cake was her favorite.

Everyone then gave their presents to Annabelle, but Atticus made sure the special gift was saved for last. And where she got lots of presents from all her friends, so luckily, the special present was going to go last. Timmy gave her a special necklace recommended by his mother, Amber gave her a poetry book, Darla got her a special hair ribbon, Urchin gave her a conch shell, and Tommy even got her a pack of glittering gel pens.

"Thanks, everyone, this has been the best birthday ever." Annabelle smiled to her friends.

"It's not over yet, sweetie, there's one present left." Oliver smiled back to his daughter as she wore the tiara he bought for her.

"There is?" Annabelle smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Annabelle!" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo told the Birthday Girl.

Annabelle smiled as she took the present. "Thank you." she then said before unwrapping it to see what it was.

"Ooh, what is it?" Amber smiled.

"Is it expensive?" Darla asked.

"I hope it's a video game." Tommy commented.

"It's a book..." Annabelle picked up the present.

"Yuck." Urchin and Timmy wrinkled their noses.

Annabelle saw the title and it said 'Winx Club' on the front and on the inside front page, there was a dedication to Annabelle from someone she didn't know by the name of Faragonda. "Who's Faragonda?" She then asked.

"Annabelle, there's a reason we came to your party." Cherry said.

Mo moaned happily as she ate the ice cream cake, then smiled sheepishly as she was overdoing it a little.

"Um... Yes... Anyway," Cherry adjusted her glasses. "Your last present was a gift from the Headmistress of Alfea's School for Gifted Fairies: Faragonda."

"Yep and where it's the start of your adventure." Atticus said.

Annabelle looked hopeful to Amber and Darla. "Can my friends come too?"

"Of course, especially since Darla is Sailor Moon." Mo approved.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"Sorry we had to keep this from you, but we wanted it to be a surprise and your birthday seemed to be the perfect opportunity." Atticus smiled to the girls.

"Thank you!" Annabelle smiled up to Atticus.

"Happy Birthday," Atticus smiled back down to his sister's good friend. "You should be getting a visitor any time soon, but it should be tonight since it is your special day."

Annabelle skimmed through the book about the Winx Club. "Oh, Bloom, that's such a beautiful name."

"She's the princess of the Kingdom of Domino AKA Sparx." Atticus told her.

"She's good, right?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, yes," Atticus nodded. "She was a little nervous about her powers at first, but I'm sure you'll get along with her."

"Yay!" Annabelle smiled.

"If it's all right, we'd love to spend the night," Atticus said to Oliver. "This is very important for your daughter's future."

"It's okay, I understand." Oliver replied.

"Thank you." Atticus said.

"Just make sure the boys stay in the other room while the girls stay in Annabelle's room." Oliver warned.

"Yes, sir." Atticus chuckled.

The party was then wrapping up and Annabelle was getting her room ready while Darla and Amber were getting in their pajamas for the slumber party part of her birthday party and where they would get to meet the Winx Club.

"This is really exciting," Annabelle smiled as she lay in her bed. "I don't know if I'll even get to sleep."

"Well, I hope so." Charlie said.

"Hey, Charlie." Annabelle greeted her older brother.

"Hey there, Squirt." Charlie greeted back.

Annabelle rolled her eyes and Amber and Darla then came in.

"Oh, hey, Charlie, what're you doing in here?" Darla asked as she held her pillow in her arm.

"This is my room too." Charlie said.

"You guys share a room?" Amber asked Annabelle.

"Sorry, I thought you guys knew." Annabelle told her.

"Well, we know now." Darla said.

"Try not to gossip too loudly," Charlie told the girls as he went to get adjusted in his bed. "Have fun with your fairy tales."

"You should know better than that after our adventure." Annabelle reminded her brother.

Charlie merely shrugged, but ruffled up her hair.

"You girls all set?" Atticus asked.

"Another day, another random adventure." Cherry added.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"Atticus, every time we have an adventure, I feel worried that we might fail." Darla pouted.

"And where we don't." Atticus said.

"I know, but I can't help but think of what if?" Darla sighed.

"Darla, you shouldn't worry so much, it might make you sick." Mo advised.

"You're right." Darla sighed.

'Of course she's right." Atticus replied.

"You have nothing to worry about, just be ready when the call comes for our adventure." Atticus tucked her in.

"Okay." Darla said.

They all then went to have a good night until it would be time for the adventure and where it would be one that would have lots of magic in it. A story seemed to play in Annabelle's imagination in the place of her dream which was her destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

"In our lives, we all face great challenges," a man's voice said in her mind. "It is through these tests, that our true selves are revealed. Who are our real friends? Who should we trust? Who believes in us? This is the story of a strong-willed fairy, who set out to answer these most difficult of questions. And encounter the biggest adventure of her life. And the greatest evil that has ever been known."

"What the-" Annabelle asked in her dream.

There was then shown a stormy night and there was a castle in view.

"What the heck?!" Annabelle asked. "How did I get here?"

"Do you not know a dream when you're in one?" Cherry deadpanned as she floated on a nearby cloud like Rainbow Dash would.

"Cherry, why are you in my dream?" Annabelle asked.

"I monitor most dreams," Cherry replied. "I'm a bender."

"I thought there were only four elements," Annabelle shrugged. "Fire, Water, Earth, and Air."

"You know your history, good job," Cherry smirked slightly. "I'm actually rather rare and I'm close with Princess Luna when it comes to dreams."

"So, mind telling me why am I dreaming about this place?" Annabelle asked.

"It's where your adventure will begin with the Winx Club," Cherry informed. "You will not only meet Bloom, but also Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, and Aisha."

"Ooh." Annabelle smiled.

"I'm not sure which fairy you are of though," Cherry shrugged. "I guess it depends on your mother."

"Fairy of?" Annabelle wondered.

"Bloom is the Fairy of the Dragon Flame." Cherry replied.

"Hmm..." Annabelle hummed to herself in thought.

"You'll find out..." Cherry said mysteriously. "But your trait is handed down from your mother."

"Wait, maybe I can find out by hair color." Annabelle smiled.

"I never thought about it like that, but you could give it a try," Cherry shrugged. "My mom is more into genealogy than I am."

Cherry soon checked the color of Annabelle's hair. "Let's see... About dark brown, but not as dark as mine..." she then observed before she then checked the color of the girl's eyes. "You also have sapphire eyes."

"My eyes are blue." Annabelle replied.

"Yeah, that's blue..." Cherry said like it was obvious.

"Anything else?" Annabelle asked.

"Bloom's eyes are blue." Cherry said.

"Does she have brown hair too?" Annabelle asked.

"Actually red hair, but her eyes match yours very strongly." Cherry replied.

"Cool!" Annabelle smiled. "Hmm... I wonder if my magic is similar to hers."

"You can only try to find out," Cherry told her. "Her powers are mostly fire based, so be careful what you do, or it'll be like Zuko."

"Who?" Annabelle asked.

"Ugh, I can't wait until you're a teenager and you can find out this stuff on your own," Cherry sighed. "Zuko is a fire-bender from centuries ago in the world of Avatar when the four nations were well known before the others were discovered."

"Did you and the others go back in time?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes, but that's a story for another time, this one's about you." Cherry replied.

"Cool." Annabelle smiled.

"I hope you're ready for Alfea when your time comes." Cherry said.

"Well... I don't know..." Annabelle sighed. "Going to a new school is always tough for me."

"Well, don't worry; there are no bullies at the school." Cherry said.

"Really?" Annabelle asked. "That sounds like a miracle school."

"I'm sure you'll love it, but don't worry, you'll still have Amber and Darla." Cherry told her.

"Yay!" Annabelle cheered.

"Yes, yes, hooray, whoo-hoo..." Cherry dully clapped with her cheering. "Try not to lose your head."

"So, where are we anyway?" Annabelle asked as she didn't know where they were in her dream.

"This is Hagen's Castle." Cherry replied.

"Who?" Annabelle asked.

"You have a lot to learn." Cherry said.

"I suppose I do..." Annabelle replied. "You seem to know a lot about these sort of things."

"I've been on many adventures myself, more than I can even count." Cherry nodded.

"I see some hooded figures coming this way." Annabelle said as she saw some hooded figures.

"Those are either minions, or that is the Winx Club in raincoats." Cherry replied as she was actually unsure herself, but hoped for Annabelle's sake that it would be the latter.

The hooded figures seemed to stop in front of the castle. Annabelle stepped back nervously and looked for Cherry, only to see she had vanished somehow.

"This is Hagen's Castle," The leader told the others. "Everyone, keep an eye out. We don't know what's waiting for us in there. "

Annabelle gulped, but then decided to follow them. She now seemed to have her own raincoat somehow which just made her confused, but this was a dream after all. A mechanical, bird-like, creature spots the Winx Club and flies on top of the Castle to inform Hagen.

"Was that a mechanical bird?" Annabelle asked, confused.

"Hey, Bloom, who's that?" one girl asked the redheaded girl.

Annabelle soon looked around until she saw that they were looking at her. "Oh!" she then yelped in slight surprise.

The Winx Club examined Annabelle, wondering who she was or where she came from.

"Am I really here or am I still dreaming?" Annabelle asked herself.

"You're dreaming..." Cherry's voice told her. 'If you want to know more, you better wake up right now, the sun's coming up."

"Alright." Annabelle said.

Annabelle soon opened her eyes to see it was all just a dream, and where the sun soon rose. The others woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Ooh, pancakes!" Darla beamed and ran out of her sleeping bag to get some.

"Wait for us!" Amber smiled.

Annabelle giggled to Darla as she got out of bed and then walked off.

Meanwhile in the Supernatural Realm...

Drell was sitting at a table with Penelope while Skippy was making them breakfast.

"Dad, why do I feel a bit chilly?" Penelope asked.

"Skippy, did you touch the thermostat?!" Drell glared.

Skippy quickly shook his head nervously.

"You don't feel warm..." Drell said as he came to the thermostat and saw that it was normal room temperature, he then checked Penelope's forehead.

"T-Then why am I feeling cold?" Penelope asked.

"Hmm... Something must be wrong..." Drell hummed before he took out a thermometer and put it in Penelope's mouth. "I hope you don't have Witchitis."

Drell's crystal ball soon started to flash in a warning color.

"Oh, excuse me, sweetie, you wait here," Drell told his daughter before going to check his crystal ball to see what was going on. "What is happening?!"

His crystal ball soon showed a dark place where the three evil ancient witches were.

"Oh, no..." The warlock frowned.

Skippy came by his side and gasped fearfully before cupping his mouth.

"At least it can't get any worse." Drell smiled nervously.

Skippy looked just as nervous, but pouted as Penelope shivered. Drell soon checked the thermometer to see if maybe Penelope was just sick and it had nothing to do with The Trix. To his misfortune, it did in fact have something to do with the ancient evil witches. Penelope just shivered as she didn't look so good.

"I better inform the others." Drell said.

Skippy looked over.

"Skippy, watch Penelope." Drell commanded as he soon left the Netherworld.

Skippy nodded in agreement. Drell saluted Skippy back and then went to leave the Supernatural Realm as he knew exactly who to go to and knew just what to do.

Annabelle kept dreaming about the Winx Club in the meantime until it would be time to wake up, and where she didn't ever want it to end. Unfortunately, of course, it had to as it was time to wake up for breakfast. However, the adventure would not stop there for her and the Winx Club. After everyone woke up, they soon ate their breakfast.

"What an amazing dream." Annabelle said to herself as she joined her friends for breakfast.

"Winx Club, huh?" Darla asked which made Annabelle nod. "Yeah... Heh... I've had dreams about Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts one time or another."

"Yeah!" Patch added as he joined in.

Darla smiled and pet the Dalmatian as they ate their breakfast.

"After breakfast, you know where we're going?" Cherry asked Annabelle.

Annabelle then swallowed her pancake. "Um... To that magical world where Bloom and the others are?"

"Bingo!" Mo smiled.

Annabelle smiled back as she felt a little excited. "They were in my dream last night."

"Yes, they were." Cherry nodded since she saw it for herself last night.

"What were they doing?" Atticus asked.

"They were in front of a place called Hagen's Castle." Annabelle replied.

"Never heard of the castle." Mo said.

"I have," Drell replied as he appeared, startling the kids, but Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch just stared at him. "No screams? Not an even an 'eep'?"

Cherry yawned just to show how often he did that and it wasn't scary anymore.

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned.

"So, are you here to take us to take Annabelle to meet the Winx Club?" Atticus assumed.

"Yes, and it's just a matter of time, especially from three evil witches." Drell shuddered from the memories.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Come right this way, Miss Greening," Drell told Annabelle with a smile. "I can't wait for you to meet Faragonda and the Winx Club."

Annabelle smiled back in excitement as this was a great moment for her as they were going to have a magical adventure this time around.

"Now, you probably already know, but there is Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, and Bloom." Drell reminded them.

"I saw them in my dream, fighting off knights." Annabelle smiled.

"So you know them in your dream..." Drell replied. "Do you know which is which, like what they are the fairies of?"

"I sure do." Annabelle said.

"Oh, really?" Drell smirked. "Which fairy is the fairy of what?"

Annabelle soon began to tell Drell about each member of the Winx Club and what fairy each one was. Drell listened to see if she memorized and luckily enough, she did.

"Stella: Fairy of the Shining Sun," Annabelle said. "Flora: Fairy of Nature. Musa: Fairy of Music. Tecna: Fairy of Technology. Aisha: Fairy of Waves. Bloom: Fairy of the Dragon Flame."

"Whoa." Drell said.

Annabelle smiled innocently.

"Good job!" Drell smiled back. "Then again, I did think Darla would have a hard time memorizing the Sailor Scouts... I knew she'd get along well with Mina though, they're like sisters."

"But so are Serena and Rini." Darla said.

"I'm just glad you found them," Drell replied. "The Silver Crystal's been in you since birth."

Darla smiled up at Drell. Drell then took them to where they needed to go once Annabelle's destiny had been set to meet the Winx Club, and after breakfast, they left.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder what powers I'll have?" Annabelle wondered with a smile as she held the book she got yesterday as a present.

"Maybe the same powers that Bloom has." Darla suggested.

"The Dragon Flame?" Annabelle smiled.'

"Who can say, really?" Drell shrugged.

"I like Flora," Mo smiled. "I think we'd have so much to talk about."

"We're almost there." Drell said.

"Feels like we've been walking a while..." Cherry sounded bored and exhausted.

After walking a little more, they finally got to where they needed to be. Cherry panted slightly and fell forward on the ground.

"We're here, kids." Drell announced.

"Finally." Cherry muffled.

The doors soon opened up to reveal an older familiar face.

"Ah, Drell." Faragonda greeted the warlock.

"Faragonda." Drell replied with a slight bow in his stance to show a sign of respect.

"Hello, ma'am." Annabelle curtsied.

"Oh, this must be little Annabelle Greening," Faragonda smiled. "She's so adorable."

"Thank you," Annabelle smiled back. "I hope we're not late for anything."

"You should be fine," Faragonda smiled. "All of you, come with me, and welcome to my school."

They all then walked inside with the elderly fairy woman inside of the exclusive location, and where they saw all sorts of fairies there. Annabelle's eyes glowed as she smiled at the sights of the various fairies.

"What's the special occasion?" Drell asked Faragonda.

"I must see the girls right away," Faragonda replied. "I know they've probably found Hagen by now. I haven't seen him in centuries."

"And I'm sure you two have some catching up to do." Drell smirked playfully.

Faragonda smiled sheepishly before she went to see her main students who were the ones that Annabelle saw in her dream last night.

"I saw them in my dream." Annabelle said.

"How inspiring, I hope you're ready to meet them in person." Faragonda smiled.

"I am." Annabelle said.

Faragonda soon came and waved to everyone and they waved back fondly. There was an older man who had a silver beard who looked toward Faragonda.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I was expecting other company on this day." Faragonda told the man.

"We hope you don't mind, sir." Annabelle added.

"I guess not..." The man shrugged.

"That's Hagen." Drell whispered to the others.

"I kind of guessed that." Atticus whispered back.

"Drell, would you take Annabelle to meet the others?" Faragonda suggested. "I must speak with Hagen as he visits my college."

"Of course." Drell said.

"Hagen, welcome to the Alfea Colledge for Fairies." Faragonda smiled to the man.

"Fairies?" Hagen replied as he joined her. "Hm-hm-hm. Is everything always so happy and festive around here or is today special? Hm?"

Drell had a feeling he knew why there were those many fairies.

"It's the Day of the Gift, Hagen," Faragonda told her guest. "Today some our students will graduate and leave Alfea. Their journey ends with this ceremony, but Bloom's journey is just beginning which is why I think Miss Greening would love to bond with her as she begins to explore Alfea."

"And a smart decision it is." Hagen said.

A redheaded teenage girl was on her way to see Hagen as she needed to talk with him right away.

"Bloom!" Annabelle gasped.

Drell tried to warn her not to gasp the red-haired girl's name. Of course, it was too late.

Bloom soon looked over to Annabelle. "Um... Do I know you?" she then asked.

"Uh..." Annabelle said as she tried to think of something. "Sorry, you, uh, just look like someone from my dream."

"That's odd..." Bloom replied before going off. "Excuse me, I really must see Hagen."

Drell then realized what that meant. "She found out about her parents."

"Looks like it." Annabelle said.

"So... Um... Is Bloom an orphan then?" Cherry asked.

"Um, it's hard to explain, but the people who raised her aren't her parents..." Drell tried to explain. "She was adopted."

"Whew!" Atticus replied. "That's a relief to know."

"Bloom's birth parents are just in another dimension." Drell nodded.

"Ohh." Annabelle said.

Drell soon took Annabelle to show her all around the school. Annabelle looked all around in awe and wonder as she felt excited to be here.

"Amazing." Annabelle smiled.

"I thought you'd like it." Drell replied to her.

Darla and Amber smiled back to their friend as they got to explore this up close.

"I haven't been this excited since I met Serena and the others." Darla beamed.

"When do we get to meet the others?" Annabelle asked.

"Wherever they might be," Drell shrugged. "They must be around here somewhere... Like the other Sailor Scouts Darla hasn't met yet..."

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

"Yeah, there's others you haven't met yet," Drell told her. "Such as Sailor Pluto."

"Isn't she like from the future like Rini?" Darla asked.

"You'll find out someday." Drell promised.

"Okay," Darla said. "By the way, Drell, I've always wondered this."

"No, I don't know why there isn't a Sailor Earth or a Sailor Sun." Drell shrugged.

"How did you know I was gonna say that?" Darla asked.

"I know everything." Drell smirked.

"Of course." Darla said.

"So Drell, then who's Bloom's real parents if she was adopted?" Annabelle asked as that seemed important to know for later.

"Yeah, who are her real parents?" Mo added.

"King Oritel and Queen Marion." Drell said.

"Nice names." Mo said.

Annabelle soon looked over as she saw Bloom's friends as they were going about their business.

"And here we have the fabled Winx Club." Drell told Annabelle.

Annabelle looked so excited to finally meet the Winx Club.

"Is this a new girl?" Tecna asked. "She seems a bit young."

"She's visiting right now, girls." Drell told the Winx Club.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle." Annabelle smiled to the fairy girls as she felt so glad to see them up close and in person than in just her dream.

"Oh, you're just so adorable." Stella smiled back.

"Who, me?" Annabelle smiled back.

"Aw, just look at her." Tecna cooed.

This caused Annabelle to smile bashfully.

"So, you're part fairy then?" Tecna asked.

"Apparently my mother was a fairy..." Annabelle replied. "I remember her reading me stories about fairies all the time before she... Passed on..." she then said softly about her missing mother who she missed very much.

"We're so sorry to hear that." Stella frowned.

"I know, me too..." Annabelle frowned back. "Daddy thought it would be best if we moved because of that for his acting career."

"And where it kind of worked." Darla said.

"Yes..." Annabelle agreed. "At least I've made some new friends."

Darla smiled back to Annabelle before hugging her out of friendship. "So, Hagen knows Bloom's father..." she then said. "Any other surprises?"

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged.

"Thanks for coming too, Atticus." Darla said to her big brother.'

"Ah, you'll be fine," Atticus smiled to her. "You're pretty good with your own adventures. Look at your friends asking you for help."

Darla smiled back. "You're right."

"I'm always right." Atticus joked.

"How do you think it's going with Bloom?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sure she's fine..." Atticus shrugged.

"Just remember, you're all here for a task." Drell warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "We know."

"Don't sass me..." Drell warned. "Atticus, I hope you like it here."

"I hope I do too." Atticus nodded as they settled in.

"With these many girls there are here; I think he'll live every boy's dream." Cherry said.

"Now, now, you know I love Mo and Mo alone." Atticus replied.

"Didn't you like Princess Elsa-" Cherry was about to ask.

"Queen Elsa!" Amber sharply corrected.

Cherry gave her a look before continuing. "Didn't you like Queen Elsa that one time?"

"That was my past self." Atticus said.

"But still..." Cherry teased. "You said she was a vision of beauty~"

Atticus rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"So, just so you know tonight," Drell told the others. "Bloom's birth parents are alive, but they are in another dimension. Much like your aunt once was, Atticus."

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"So, Annabelle, have you memorized Bloom and her friends?" Drell asked Annabelle.

"I think so." Annabelle replied.

"Good." Drell said.

"Stella is the Fairy of the Shining Sun, Flora is the Fairy of Nature, Musa is the Fairy of Music, Tecna is the Fairy of Technology, and Aisha is the Fairy of Waves." Annabelle memorized.

"Correct." Drell smiled.

"Thanks, Drell." Annabelle smiled back.

"I was sure you could memorize them," Drell nodded. "Now, we'll just need to find out what kind of fairy you are... I'm afraid I don't remember what type your mother had, though I remember her being close with the ones in Pixie Hollow at times."

"We'll figure that out later." Darla said.

"Drell, when can we visit Pixie Hollow?" Atticus asked.

"Soon, I promise you," Drell replied. "And I assure you, Tinkerbell is a nice pixie when she's not jealous."

"That's good." Atticus said.

"I'll say." Cherry muttered since she had a bit of a rough encounter with Tinkerbell when they first met her and Peter Pan.

Everyone soon got settled in while Drell made arrangements since he knew how the College for Fairies worked due to being a frequent visitor at times and his friendship with Faragonda, and where he, of course, had to overhear what was going in Faragonda's office.

'I hope there's good news.' Drell thought to himself as he looked to the others as they settled in and soon went to see what was going down in Faragonda's office possibly with Bloom.

Faragonda came toward the warlock. "Ah, Drell."

"Is everything all right?" Drell hoped. "I mean, it is graduation for your students after all."

"Everything is fine," Faragonda said. "Bloom was just about to ask Hagen about her parents' whereabouts."

"That seems like a lot of pressure on you..." Drell replied uneasily. "Anything I can do? My own students are settling in for the night."

"No thank you." Faragonda said.

"Well, all right..." Drell replied. "You know where to find me."

Faragonda nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of which..." Drell said before his stomach growled before he went to eat in the dining hall and was given as many turkey legs as he wanted. "Augh... That's good... So juicy and meaty." And where he began to enjoy his food.

"Enjoy yourself." Faragonda told him while she went back into her office.

"Oh, I will." Drell replied as he ate as much meat as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Atticus being the only boy in the fairy school was every girl's dream come true. He came out to see everyone. Cherry then tried to push him out just to mess with him and lock him out of the room.

"Cherry?" Atticus looked over as he got out of the room.

"BOY!" Cherry yelled out before shutting the room door and locked it.

"Cherry, let me in!" Atticus pounded on the door before he then remembered his powers and knew how to get in.

Cherry giggled as she leaned on the other side of the door.

"Hey, look, girls, it's the boy!" A girl called out once she saw Atticus.

Atticus soon went wide-eyed. The girls soon rushed over to see Atticus. Atticus yelled out and then began to go back into the room after Cherry locked him out.

"Oops." Cherry smirked.

Atticus soon made it back into the room with a glare.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry said before running for her life and Atticus chased her. "Waaaugh!"

"Why did you do that?!" Atticus glared.

"It was just a harmless prank!" Cherry replied. "Please let me live!"

Atticus simply groaned as Cherry was right, it was just a prank. Cherry soon tripped and fell into a corner. Atticus then came up to her as she curled up nervously only to smush a pie into her face with a smirk as a prank back. Cherry soon bore a deadpan expression from the pie.

"Now we're even." Atticus smirked.

Cherry put her finger against the pie substance and licked it. "Ooh, banana cream, my favorite."

"I thought so." Atticus said.

"So, what're we all doing here if this is all about that Annabelle girl your little sister's friends with?" Cherry asked while scraping off the pie to eat it.

"...I have no idea." Atticus said.

"Same here." Mo added.

"I can't remember if Drell said anything or not..." Cherry confessed.

"I'll ask him so he doesn't kill you." Atticus replied.

"That'll be good," Cherry nodded. "Gosh, Atticus, how did you magic up a pie so amazing? This is almost as good as my mother's!"

"Discord taught me." Atticus said.

"Of course..." Cherry rolled her eyes about the draconequus.

"Anyway, what should we do?" Mo asked.

"Get some rest for now, I feel like we'll need it." Atticus replied.

"Aww..." Darla pouted before yawning. "But Atticus we're not...*yawn*...Tired..."

"Yes, you are." Atticus smirked playfully.

"No, I'm not..." Darla pouted.

Atticus soon took her hand and took her to a bed to be with her friends and where he soon saw that they were already asleep. Atticus smiled as he tucked Darla in with the others and even kissed her good night. Mo smiled to that as she thought Atticus would be a wonderful father in the future. Atticus soon went to bed. Mo yawned as she got tired herself and went to join him. Cherry, of course, did not go to sleep yet, but was reading a book that she brought with her on the way to the Alfea College for Fairies, and where the night was peaceful.

Annabelle smiled as she hugged the book in her sleep and was dreaming about her last moments with her mother before they moved into town.

"Now, Annabelle, remember, if you lose a tooth, the tooth fairy will come and take it to give you a dollar for it." Venus smiled to her daughter which just made Charlie scoff and roll his eyes.

"I remember." Annabelle smiled back.

Venus soon smiled as she hugged her daughter. "Good night, Annabelle."

"Good night, Mom." Annabelle smiled back in the hug.

"Baby..." Charlie muttered. "Fairies aren't real."

"Mind your sister, Charles." Venus scolded.

"Yes, Mom." Charlie frowned.

Venus soon smiled to her kids after she kissed them both good night and soon let them get some sleep. Annabelle was excited about the tooth fairy, but she soon fell asleep with her former loose tooth under her pillow. And where the tooth fairy would soon get her tooth. Annabelle was sound asleep.

"Oh, such a lovely tooth..." The tooth fairy giggled as she collected the tooth.

Annabelle stirred a little in her sleep and soon woke up with a gasp as she saw what her mother told her about. "The Tooth Fairy!"

"Um, you're sleeping?" The tooth fairy smiled nervously.

"I knew you were real!" Annabelle smiled. "Mom was right!"

"I am real, but please, keep me a secret." The tooth fairy said.

"I'll try..." Annabelle replied. "I hope you and my tooth make it back to your world okay."

"Thank you, my child, you have a good night." The tooth fairy smiled before flying out the bedroom window.

Annabelle smiled back before going to sleep. She then felt something under her pillow and took out some money before smiling and going back to sleep.

"Such a little angel." The tooth fairy smiled about Annabelle on her way back to Lily and Tracy in Tooth Fairy Headquarters where many tooth fairies were and not just one such as the one who was popular and famous in Fairy World and married to Jorgen von Strangle: The Toughest Fairy in the Universe.

Annabelle was soon seen in a white room. The girl opened her eyes and looked all around. "Where am I?" she asked herself before she soon saw her mother.

"Hello, Annabelle." The woman smiled.

"Mom!" Annabelle smiled back.

The both of them soon hugged.

"Mom, where are we?" Annabelle asked Venus in wide wonder.

"You're in one of my rooms." Venus smiled.

"One of your rooms?" Annabelle smiled back. "What do you mean?"

Venus soon opened a door to show her where her dream brought her to.

"So, I'm still dreaming?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes, but I'm with you, I assure you," Venus replied. "I am in your heart. I always have been, and always will, I miss you very much though. Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

Annabelle soon hugged her mother.

Venus hugged her back. "I see Murray's been good to you since I've been gone."

"Yeah," Annabelle smiled. "He's one of my very best friends."

"And I see that you got yourself a boyfriend as well." Venus smirked playfully.

"Oh, you know about Timmy Turner, huh?" Annabelle blushed.

"I've been watching over you." Venus smiled.

"Daddy said you were after you went to Heaven..." Annabelle smiled back with a nod. "He says you're everywhere."

"And he's right." Venus smiled.

"Do you like Timmy?" Annabelle asked, hoping her mother would approve.

"I do like him." Venus smiled.

"He's really nice and special to me..." Annabelle blushed. "Even though he liked this girl Trixie Tang at first and his babysitter's little sister has a crush on him."

"I'm sure she'll get over him." Venus smiled.

"Thanks, Mom..." Annabelle replied. "So, can you tell me what type of fairy I am?"

"Ah, yes, I was sure you would be asking me this question in one of your dreams." Venus realized.

"So, what type am I?" Annabelle smiled.

"You are a very special kind, my dear," Venus smiled back. "You can help all kinds of fairies and you can have access to all their powers if they are weakened."

"Amazing." Annabelle smiled.

"Yes, it's a very big honor." Venus smiled back.

"Oh, Mom, by the way, who are Tracy and Lily?" Annabelle asked, remembering hearing those names from the tooth fairy who took her tooth.

"Ah, you've heard of them," Venus replied. "Well, they work in Tooth Fairy Headquarters. Lily is actually the Head Tooth Fairy and Tracy is her caseworker. He's a bit of an oddball, but he's so lovable like your father."

"Aw." Annabelle smiled.

"I'm sure someday you'll meet them since you're already meeting the Winx Club." Venus hoped with a smile back.

Annabelle smiled back at her mother.

"I'm sure you'll be a good help for Bloom and her friends, though you are much younger than them," Venus advised. "Look at your friend, Darla... She's friends with Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts."

"I know." Annabelle smiled.

"You're all such a wonderful team together," Venus smiled back. "And I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom..." Annabelle said before sighing. "I wish you could live at home with us."

"I know, dear." Venus frowned.

Annabelle frowned back with a sniffle.'

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay." Venus soothed.

"I just miss you so much." Annabelle sniffled before she began to cry.

"I know, I miss you too." Venus soothed.

"I don't think anyone misses you more than Daddy though." Annabelle pouted.

"And I miss him too." Venus said.

"He says he wishes you were there to wish him luck before he goes to preform." Annabelle remembered.

"And where my magic has been helping with his luck." Venus smiled.

"Oh, Mom, that's so sweet of you." Annabelle smiled back.

Venus smiled back at her daughter. Annabelle smiled back, she could soon tell that she was a lot like her mother in not just the belief of fairies or in looks.

"And where I know you'll be able to help Bloom." Venus smiled.

"I sure hope I can." Annabelle sighed worriedly.

"I know you can." Venus smiled.

"Do you really think so, Mom?" Annabelle frowned. "I don't wanna let anyone down, I mean, I surrendered to Claudia and Discord."

"I know so, dear," Venus said. "Just believe in yourself."

"Believe in myself..." Annabelle repeated. "How do you do it?"

"Lily taught me the same way when I was just about your age," Venus soothed. "She was always like a mother to me."

"Aw!" Annabelle smiled.

Venus smiled back. "Just never interrupt her."

"I guess she doesn't like that?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, never did," Venus shook her head. "That's how she taught me to be patient. I sure hope someday you and your friends meet her and Tracy... Poor Tracy though, he's so eager to earn his wings."

"Aw." Annabelle smiled.

Venus soon hugged Annabelle again and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Mom..." Annabelle sniffled in the hug.

"I'll always be with you." Venus smiled.

"I know..." Annabelle sighed. "It's just so hard without you sometimes."

"I know, dear." Venus frowned.

Annabelle sniffled as she soon began to cry. Venus did her best to soothe Annabelle and sang Baby Mine, and where that song began to calm her down. Annabelle was still sad, but she hugged her mother and felt a little bit better.

Soon enough, the next morning came. Annabelle blinked and soon squinted her eyes open as the sun had come out to start a brand new day, and where she stretched her arms out before getting out of bed.

Everyone else slowly woke up after her.

"I can do this..." Annabelle told herself as she sat up to get ready for a whole new day in the Alfea College. "Here we go."

Soon enough, the others woke up.

"You sleep okay, Annabelle?" Darla asked her fairy loving friend.

"Yes, thank you, Darla." Annabelle smiled softly.

"That's good." Amber smiled back.

Annabelle smiled back as she then brushed her teeth in the en-suite bathroom given to them. After everyone finished their daily routine, they continued their day.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa." Cherry said as she was reading a book on The Trix while everyone else was getting ready to start the day.

"Okay, Cherry, everyone's about ready, and-" Drell walked over and stopped. "Is that my book?"

"Maybe?" Cherry sunk in her chair as she read more about The Trix since they seemed important.

"You can keep it." Drell said.

"Oh, phew!" Cherry breathed in relief. "I thought you were gonna throw it at me or something."

"It'll be good for a future adventure," Drell replied. "You need to watch out for Darcy, Icy, and Stormy."

"Okay." Cherry said.

Atticus soon came by in a robe so none of the girls would stalk him. Cherry smirked and came up behind him to prank him again.

"Don't even think about it." Atticus said without looking.

"What?" Cherry smirked.

Atticus stepped out of the way which made Cherry fall on the floor.

Drell laughed at that and even clapped out of amusement. "I love you kids!"

"Yeah, yeah." Cherry groaned.

Atticus soon helped Cherry back up to her feet.

"This just better be worth it." Cherry muttered about being in the Fairy College.

"Oh, it will." Drell promised.

The girls soon came out to show they were ready.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Atticus asked his little sister.

Darla breathed in his face with a smirk.

"You did not!" Atticus smirked back. "Don't make me get the Tickle Monster!"

"No! No!" Darla giggled. "I'll go brush my teeth!"

Atticus soon tickled her anyway before laughing with her. Darla giggled and laughed from the tickles before she then got up and went to brush her teeth.

"No little sister can escape the Tickle Monster." Atticus smirked.

"Except for this time~" Darla smirked back as she soon began to brush her teeth while singing a song to herself.

After Darla finished brushing her teeth, the group went downstairs and saw the girls waiting outside of Faragonda's office.

"Okay, guys, don't mess this up." Drell warned the others.

Annabelle didn't say anything, but she looked more determined and ready than yesterday. Amber nodded in agreement. Cherry felt nervous while Drell bore a serious look on his face, she was worried that she would fail to impress him. Atticus soon used his super-hearing to hear what was going on in Faragonda's office. Cherry leaned over to be next to him.

Mo began to pray whatever was going on in the office was good. Faragonda soon Bloom that it was her time to go with the sword which once belonged to her biological father. And where it sounded important.

Bloom opened a book. "The sword of King Oritel, my father."

"Ah, the sword," Hagen nodded. "Of course."

'The sword sounds important.' Atticus thought to himself.

"A magical blade that no force in the universe can separate from its rightful owner." Bloom commented.

"It is completely indestructible and will last for all eternity," Hagen nodded. "It is my finest work. That's what the book says."

"Because you made it, I know you can sense the Sword's presence wherever it is," Bloom replied. "And if I can find that sword I'll find my father."

"Oh, Bloom, I have made a thousand swords in my life but for your father, I created the strongest one of them all," Hagen informed. "A thing of beauty, but strong enough to bring him and all of us true victory. We were the most powerful warrior-wizards our world have ever seen, united against the evil Ancestral Witches. We fought them all until the final bitter end, but instead of ultimate triumph we paid the ultimate fatal price. I was fighting next to them this dreadful day. It was the three Ancestral Witches final battle against King Oritel and Queen Marion. They have vanished along with the Witches into the great vortex of evil power, and there was nothing I could do. Even the strongest sword ever created wasn't going to save them. And since that day I've never stopped searching for them. Every single day of my life I've tried to sense the power of that sword to find my best friends: your mother and your father. And I have found nothing."

'That's not good.' Atticus thought to himself.

"But the magic dimension is so huge!" Bloom told Hagen. "You have to keep looking!"

"Bloom... Ah... I know what you believe in your heart, but you have to face reality," Hagen sighed. "I'm sorry, Bloom."

"No! No!" Bloom cried out before running out in tears.

The girls and the group soon saw Bloom coming out in tears.

"Oh, this is not easy for me." Hagen sighed to Faragonda.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" Annabelle frowned.

"I think Bloom needs time to be alone." Faragonda told the girl.

"I agree." Atticus said.

Faragonda nodded and then decided to tell Bloom's friends the same thing since they were worried about their friend and where each of them, except for Bloom, would be given a scroll.

In the Alfea Yard...

"After three years of hard work and more than a few surprises along the way your time at the Alfea College for Fairies is coming to a close and now with all your closest friends we will celebrate the day of the gift," Faragonda informed as she began the graduation ceremony. "It is time for our proud graduates to officially become Guardian Fairies. They will now achieve ultimate harmony."

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

Everyone soon applauded this.

"Step forward, graduates!" A woman named Griselda commanded.

All of the Winx Club except for Bloom came forward.

"Huh?" Darla asked. "Bloom's not graduating?"

Patch soon decided to look for Bloom and soon caught her scent and found her up on the roof with a bunny rabbit. Darla, Amber, Timmy, and Annabelle soon came up to the roof.

"Hi, Kiko," Bloom sighed to her bunny. "I don't feel very silly."

The kids were about to greet Bloom. A small kitten suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Hi, little kitty!" Bloom greeted before sighing. "Sorry, I just not in the mood to play right now, but don't worry it's not your fault. It's just I feel like all the colors have gone out of the world."

Patch frowned and soon went to nuzzle up to her.

"Oh, doggy." Bloom smiled to Patch.

"How are you doing?" Patch asked.

"Not too good..." Bloom sighed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Patch comforted while the kitten stared at him. "And yes, I can talk to people, Kitten."

The kitten shrugged to him.

Bloom sighed. "I was just hoping that Hagen could find my birth parents."

"Don't worry, Bloom," Annabelle said. "Your parents are still alive; I just know it."

"I wish I could agree with you," Bloom only sighed before petting the kitten. "You're so sweet... What's your name, do you have one?"

"No." The kitten replied before purring and nuzzling up against her.

"She's so cute." The girls smiled.

"I used to have a cat once," Timmy commented. "Mom and Dad said it ran away while I went to summer camp."

There was then a random echo which repeated the word 'camp' over and over which made Timmy look around oddly.

"Yeah, Purr," Bloom smiled to the kitten. "That's what I'll call you."

"It's perfect." Darla smiled.

"These pretty little jewelry boxes contain the power of harmony," Faragonda told her graduates. "This is the final gift for each graduating fairy."

"You're going to love these, because, as you girls say, they are just to die for." Drell smiled to the Winx Club.

WizGiz soon gave the girls their gifts.

"Wow!" Flora beamed.

"Thanks!" Tecna smiled.

'Knew it.' Drell thought to himself.

"Open this boxes now, and prepare to become one with the magic dimension." Faragonda told her students.

The boxes then opened up and aside from graduation diplomas, the Winx Club were levitating upwards due to a beam of light descending on them, and where each of them felt empowered by their elemental powered magic.

Drell and Faragonda joined them to help them explore their inner selves from their own magic.

"The plants, the trees; I hear all their voices!" Flora beamed. "I can understand everything they saying and feeling."

"You're feeling what it means to be a true nature fairy." Drell smiled.

"He's right." Faragonda also smiled with a nod.

"I feel connected to every form of technology everywhere!" Tecna beamed. "It's amazing!"

"I can hear all the music in the world even the secret song in every person's heart!" Musa cheered. "And I can sing it!"

"The light of the sun, the moon, and the stars shining inside me," Stella smiled. "And I feel I can light up the whole world!"

"I feel connected to all water on the globe every drop from the tiniest puddle to the deepest ocean!" Aisha soon concluded.

"You each are getting in sync with your inner fairy." Drell smiled.

"Congratulations, graduates," Faragonda added proudly. "Your formal fairy education is now complete. Beginning today, your worlds all have brand new Guardian Fairies: You."

The Winx Club then cheered as they were all very proud of each other and themselves.

"Winx, you're the best." Bloom smiled to her friends.

Patch soon smelled the air as he sniffed a new scent.

"There you are, Bloom!" A boy came toward the redheaded girl on a hoverboard. "I've been looking all over for you! Hey, you look sad... Oh, that's better. I love seeing you smile."

Patch was about to growl at the boy since he didn't know him.

"Sky, my sweet prince," Bloom smiled before stepping onto the hoverboard and hugging the boy. "It's been so long, I'm so happy to see you."

"Let me guess, he's your boyfriend?" Darla smiled at Bloom.

"Oh, um, yes," Bloom smiled sheepishly. "Sky, these are some visitors in the Alfea College. This is Darla Fudo, Amber Smith, and Annabelle Greening, and... Amber, is Patch yours?"

"No, Patch is Darla's brother's dog, but my aunt used to own him." Amber explained.

"Right..." Bloom then nodded to that.

Patch soon went up to Sky before holding out his paw to him.

"Hi there, boy." Sky smiled to Patch and held out his hand to his paw.

"Nice to meet ya." Patch smiled back.

"Oh, a talking dog," Sky smiled. "That's always fun."

"And much more than that," Patch beamed proudly. "Like strength and magic."

"Fascinating." Sky smiled while Bloom smiled back to him.

"Whatya say I give you a little ride before you go back to the dorms?" Sky offered.

"I would love that, Sky." Bloom accepted.

"We'll leave you two alone." Darla smiled.

"Take care of her, Sky." Patch told the boy.

"Oh, I will~" Sky smirked which made Bloom blush.

They then left each other and went into the dorms as the others were celebrating their graduation.

"This is great." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, now hurry up, you guys," Cherry added. "You don't wanna miss your Graduation Ball."

The girls gasped as they seemed to had forgotten all about that and rushed to get ready.

"I knew that was going to happen." Cherry slightly deadpanned.

"How did they forget?" Atticus asked.

"Excitement probably got the better of them," Cherry replied. "Anyway, Atticus, could you be a lamb and magic us up some nice outfits to wear to the ball? There's no way I am wearing a fluffy pink dress that my mother sent for me."

"You got it." Atticus said.

Cherry nodded to this before she was in a fluffy pink dress. "Do you want to die right now?" she then asked.

Atticus chuckled before soon giving her a dark blue dress with hints of white and black which was long enough and had sleeves since she hated being without sleeves and even gave her comfortable and cute shoes with her hair curled down.

"Wow." Mo smiled.

Cherry took out a mirror and actually smiled as she bounced her hair in her hand. Atticus then used his magic to give Mo a royal purple dress which was single-strapped with white heels and even gave her a necklace and earrings to match.

"Oh, Atticus, it's lovely..." Mo smiled.

"I thought you might like it." Atticus smiled back.

"Yeah," Mo smiled. "Purple is a better color for me than pink."

"I know." Atticus smiled back.

"Now for you," Cherry said to Atticus. "Mr. Sleeveless."

Atticus soon used his magic on himself. Mo smiled brightly while Cherry blinked. Atticus gave himself a dark blue suit which was like the one he wore for the ball with Cherry and Cinderella that was given to him from the orphanage, and where he had fancy dark blue shoes to match.

"How do I look?" He asked the girls.

"Handsome~" Mo gushed.

"You actually do look nice, Atticus," Cherry admitted. "You kind of look like a prince."

"Aw, Cherry..." Atticus smiled before hugging her.

"He's touching me!" Cherry complained.

Atticus soon let go, but just smirked to her.

"Let's just get to the party." Cherry said.

They all nodded to each other and went to find the other Winx to begin the celebration, and where they saw a group of boys with one of the teachers going to the other Winx as well. Drell walked by with treats on a silver platter for the graduates.

"Uh, D-Drell...?" Cherry nervously came up to the warlock as she had a question. "Um... A-Are there male s-students of the Alfea C-C-College?"

"No, they're just visiting from their college." Drell said.

"Oh, okay..." Cherry replied.

"Are you okay?" Drell asked. "You seem shaky..."

"F-F-Forgive me, but I'm kind of scared of you..." Cherry confessed. "I-I-I'd hate to disappoint you."

"Ohh." Drell said.

"Y-Yeah..." Cherry nodded. "S-So, shall we go on?"

Drell nodded back and they then went to move on together for the graduation ceremony as the boys joined the Winx Club like Sky had done with Bloom who were the boyfriends to the other Winx.

"Cherry, Atticus, Mo, these are the boyfriends of the Winx Club," Drell introduced. "Timmy goes with Tecna, Helia goes with Flora, Brandon goes with Stella, and Riven goes with Musa."

"Oh, what a coincidence," Mo smiled. "Annabelle's boyfriend is a boy named Timmy Turner."

"Yeah, I know." Drell replied.

"Pleased to meet you, guys." Atticus bowed to show respect for the boys who dated the Winx Club since Bloom had Sky.

"I luckily have one of those things telling all about their school." Drell said.

"Shall we get to the yard then?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, Bloom and Sky should be returning by then." Drell hoped.

"Great." Mo said.

They all soon came to the Alfea Yard and found the couple after they spent some time alone together.

"Look! Down there!" Flora pointed out. "It's Bloom and Sky!"

"We caught you guys red-handed!" Aisha smirked.

"Let's give them some alone time." Mo said.

"I'll go with you." Atticus smiled.

"Aw!" Mo smiled back.

Atticus smiled back, slightly blushing.

Bloom looked a little sad when she saw her friends.

"She looks a little down." Cherry said.

"They all became Guardian Fairies and I didn't." Bloom sighed which answered Cherry's accusation.

"So what? You're Bloom!" Sky replied in support. "Everyone knows you're the strongest fairy at Alfea."

"'Protect your homeworld and your people', that's a real Guardian Fairy," Bloom sulked before she hugged Sky out of depression. "But I have no people to protect because my homeworld was totally destroyed. Since the planet of Domino was gone... I'm just the princess... Without a kingdom. If only I could found my parents then I would've reached harmony too. And become a true guardian fairy. Oh, Sky, I had my chance and I... I blew it."

Bloom had a good point there.

"The Bloom I know would never ever gave up like that," Sky soothed his girlfriend which made Cherry feel touched. Atticus often did that for her, though they never dated as they had been like siblings for seven years and only saw each other as such and not like lovers. "Help! Some stranger's taken over the one I love! Forget what Hagen said, you can't give up! You have to believe in yourself. What you feel in your heart will always be right. And don't forget, I'm your number one fan. I know you're capable of anything, Bloom."

'Such a noble guy.' Cherry thought to herself.

Soon enough, Bloom and Sky began to dance together before a certain guardian would appear for the boy.

"Oh, great." Drell groaned.

"Um, who's that?" Cherry asked Drell.

"Sky's Guardian." Drell replied.

"Um... Is that like the Guardian Pixies from Magix?" Cherry guessed.

"No." Drell said.

"Oh..." Cherry frowned.

"But you're asking questions, I like that." Drell admitted.

Cherry then smiled bashfully as she felt blessed that he approved of something she did. "So, then, who's his guardian anyway?" she then asked.

"It's been a while," Drell pondered as he tried to remember his name. "He reminds me a little bit of Diaspro, but a boy."

"Well, whoever his guardian is must be annoying if you groaned." Cherry said.

"I think he is..." Drell replied. "He's always whisking away Sky for responsibilities."

"Wow." Cherry said.

"And you think I'm annoying when I do that." Drell replied.

"I never said that!" Cherry said nervously.

"Calm down." Drell said.

"Sorry..." Cherry replied. "You just make me feel nervous... I feel like you're gonna get mad at me."

"Only when you do something bad." Drell said.

Cherry shivered and nodded nervously to the warlock. Bloom soon left as Sky had to get going and she went into the dorms to see her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on in the rooms after the dance...

"Timmy, I didn't know you knew how to dance." Annabelle blushed to the boy of her dreams.

"Well, I kinda learned so maybe I could take Trixie out to one, but that was before I met you of course." Timmy blushed back.

"Aw!" Annabelle smiled.

Timmy and Annabelle smiled to each other.

"They seem cute together." Urchin commented to Darla.

"Yeah..." Darla agreed as they stood beside each other. "Do you like my dress?" she then asked as her Li'l Ark Angel movie premiere dress had been sewn and remade since it was ripped, burnt, and singed since she left Hollywood.

"You look like a Mini Queen of Hearts." Urchin chuckled.

"Thank you." Darla smiled.

"It really suits you..." Urchin replied before looking down to his forest green suit. "Are you sure this is the right look for me?"

Darla kissed his cheek which made them both blush. "Yes, because you're my King."

"Aw." Urchin smiled.

Darla and Urchin smiled to each other like Annabelle and Timmy did.

"Ah, young love." Cherry muttered.

"It's lovely." Mo smiled.

"Yes, it's absolutely charming..." Drell agreed. "Besides, Annabelle is destined to be Timmy's valentine instead of that Trixie Tang girl, but I'm just glad that they're friends now and she's not focused on being popular in school with Tad, Chad, and Veronica."

"And I'm glad to hear that." Atticus said.

Soon enough, after dancing, the rest of the Winx Club tried to see if they could go see Bloom. Bloom finally came to see her friends since the party had been over and Sky was gone.

"Hey, Bloom." Mo smiled.

"How was the party?" Bloom asked.

"Are you talking about that snooze fest on the quad?" Stella replied. "Bloom, you know it's not the party without you."

"You really should've come." Atticus added.

"Yes, you should've." Darla nodded.

"Listen, Winx, tonight is the last night we all be together at Alfea." Flora told the others.

"Flora's right," Musa added. "We can't waste all night just sleeping."

"What're you gonna do, have a slumber party?" Cherry deadpanned.

"That sounds great." Mo smiled.

The other girls smirked toward Bloom.

"Hey! Why you guys looking at me like that?" Bloom asked only to be pelted in pillows.

"That's why." Mo smirked.

The girls soon got involved in a pillow fight all together, and where it was the most fun they had ever had there.

Later on, the fight had ended and Stella began to dance with Kiko.

"Did you see Brandon and I dancing tonight?" Stella giggled as she danced with the bunny. "We were just like a king and a queen." She then yelped as she accidentally slipped and dropped the bunny.

This caused Annabelle, Amber, and Darla to giggle.

"Stella, you were so silly!" Musa giggled with the girls.

Kiko soon landed onto Bloom's knees.

"How you doing?" Patch asked Kiko.

"I'm all right, just worried about Bloom." Kiko smiled to the Dalmatian.

"She must miss Sky." Patch said.

"That's my guess," Kiko nodded in agreement. "They are incomplete without each other."

"The same is with Atticus and Mo." Patch said.

"They look really gorgeous together." Kiko smiled.

"They sure do." Patch smiled back.

Sometime later...

"I'm serious, guys, I gotta pack." Flora told the others.

"Are you going back to Linphea?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah," Flora nodded. "But I can't believe I'm going back as the new Fairy of Nature!"

"You girls earned it." Mo said.

"Just keep in mind," Drell warned. "It'll be like before, but you all have much bigger responsibilities now."

"Yeah, you're right, Drell," Musa nodded to the warlock. "Protecting the whole planet, and it's people and their happiness. Really it's no big deal."

"Really?" Drell asked.

"It's like I always say 'With great power comes great popularity'!" Stella quoted.

"When have you said that?" Darla asked.

"We haven't been here long." Annabelle giggled as she felt like she saw Stella's quote coming.

"Oh, I can't wait until if you guys go to college," Drell smiled to Cherry, Atticus, and Mo. "Especially when Atticus finds out about the Jinnouchi Clan."

"The what?" The group asked.

"Atticus, I was gonna wait, but there's a clan that was enemies with your clan called the Jinnouchis." Drell told Atticus.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Oh, yes," Drell nodded. "With the wars and whatnot through history, you were worse enemies than the Montagues and Capulets."

"Are our clans still enemies?" Atticus asked.

"Nope." Drell said.

"Oh, well, that's good..." Atticus smiled in relief. "I think I should do research on our family histories though."

"I think you should too," Drell agreed, adjusting his glasses. "Just be lucky you haven't met any strong ninjas."

"Oh, I can handle them." Atticus smirked.

"Yeah, he's practically Brendan Fraser in the Mummy movies or Harrison Ford in the Indiana Jones movies." Mo smiled admirably to her boyfriend.

"We'll see." Drell said.

"So, how about you, Bloom?" Flora asked. "Are you going to head back to Gardenia?"

"Yeah, my Earth parents are waiting for me," Bloom shrugged. "I guess I'll help mom at the flower shop for a while. Then, well, who knows?"

"Mind if we join you?" Annabelle asked.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind." Bloom smiled to her.

"Not at all." Annabelle smiled back.

"Besides, we would like to meet your Earth parents." Atticus said.

"Yeah, you're lucky to have such great parents." Flora added.

"By the way, where did your Earth parents find you?" Darla asked Bloom.

"I appeared in a building," Bloom explained based on what she knew. "My adoptive father found me and decided to take me home with him, I'm pretty sure that my own home was being destroyed."

"Like Superman when he was a baby on Krypton." Atticus frowned.

"Yeah, only he found me in the building while it was on fire." Bloom said.

"You were in a burning building?" Darla's eyes widened. "Oh, Bloom, that sounds so scary!"

"I know, but miraculously, I survived." Bloom said.

"Your guys's story seems lucky compared to hers." Drell said to Cherry and Atticus.

"Well, I guess you guys can come to the flower shop with me," Bloom smiled to Annabelle. "I just hope you're not allergic."

"Oh, no way, I love flowers!" Annabelle beamed.

"Same here!" Mo added.

"And Bloom, no matter what happens, you will always be in The Winx Club as best friends forever." Drell supported.

"That's right." Atticus added.

"Winx Club forever!" The girls cheered which made everyone else smile to them.

"All right, you guys can come too." Bloom smiled as she told Annabelle and the others about them visiting her adoptive parents as they would leave Alfea.

"Wahoo!" Annabelle smiled.

Bloom smiled back to her as she grew to live Annabelle almost like a little sister.

Later that night, everyone soon went to sleep as they would leave Alfea first thing tomorrow morning while Atticus decided to do research on the Jinnouchi Clan since Drell brought them up about being enemies to his own family, and where the information would be very important in the future.

"Find out anything?" Mo asked him with a yawn since she had gone to sleep like the others and he was awake doing research.

"I sure did." Atticus said.

"What is it?" Mo smiled tiredly.

Atticus began to tell her everything he learned about his history. Mo smiled as she listened to him, looking scared and nervous at some points for Atticus and his family. Luckily for both of them, the ending was a happy one.

"Well, at least it all worked out in the end," She smiled. "I wonder if we could meet them?"

"I'll guarantee it." Atticus smiled back to her before he was given a surprise kiss on the tip of his nose.

"And I'll hold you to it." Mo smiled back.

"Oh, Mo," Atticus smiled. "You always know just what to say."

"I try..." Mo shrugged modestly. "What can I say? You've made my life more exciting."

"And you've made my life complete." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, you." Mo blushed.

"I mean it." Atticus nodded.

The two smiled to each other before they soon made out and fell onto the bed together like a couple lusting for each other into love and marriage, and where the rest of the night soon went by.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning soon came and Drell came to wake up his students as he appeared to be eating donuts. He soon saw that his students were already up. "Ah, Cherry, you're awake and I didn't even have to chase you." He said with a smirk.

"Drell, we're going with Bloom." Cherry said, trying not to be shaky.

"I thought you'd go with her." Drell replied knowingly.

"You did?" Cherry asked.

"I just figured," Drell replied. "Since the little girls like flowers and all, so you're all allowed to go see Mike and Vanessa with Bloom."

"Thanks, Drell, nothing can go wrong at the flower shop, right?" Atticus smiled.

"Well..." Drell blinked before eating another jelly filled donut. "I'll let you find that out on your own, I hate spoilers."

"Good." Atticus said.

Drell licked his fingertips and then helped them get to Bloom's home.

"Goodbye, Alfea." Bloom said as she left her school.

"And hello, Gardenia." Annabelle added.

Bloom smiled to her with an agreeing nod, but soon frowned with a sigh as it suddenly began to rain. They soon teleported to Gardenia.

Just outside of Bloom's home. Bloom rings the bell, her parents open the door and greet her.

"Mom!" Bloom beamed before embracing Mike and Vanessa.

Purr soon appeared out of nowhere which made Mike sneeze.

"I take it you're allergic to cats, sir." Atticus said.

"Just a little bit." Mike sniffled.

"A little?" Mo asked.

"I'll be fine as long as there aren't too many about." Mike smiled.

"What if we hypnotize you into having a different allergy?" Atticus suggested.

"Atticus, that is the dumbest thing you've ever said." Cherry held her head as if that suggestion gave her a headache.

"Why?" Atticus replied. "It worked before with Dave."

Cherry took a breath to retort, but stopped as she couldn't think of a comeback.

"Yes?" Atticus smirked.

Cherry soon fluttered her lips and blew a raspberry in his face.

"Thought so." Atticus said.

"Welcome to my Flower Shop." Vanessa smiled as she told her guests as Bloom already came in since she had started working there during the summer and her mother tricked her after the last day of school into working over her summer vacation until she had to come into the Alfea School.

"It's very nice." Mo said.

Later on, Bloom and Vanessa washed the dishes with some help of their new friends. Atticus took out a plate and held it down to Patch. Patch then licked the mess off since it had a bit of food left on it.

"I love this part." Patch smiled.

Atticus chuckled as he then took the plate and put it away after Patch licked the leftover food. He soon heard Mike sneeze, reminding him of something he needed to do. "Excuse me, Boy." He told his dog before dashing off.

Patch nodded in understanding as he watched Bloom and Vanessa.

"Ready to be hypnotized?" Atticus asked Mike.

"Um, sure?" Mike asked.

Atticus took out an old pocket watch and swung it back and forth. "Look into Grandpa Ezra's watch... Look at it... Look..." he said in a haunting tone to be melodramatic until Mike's eyes would follow the watch.

And where his eyes did just that and where he was soon hypnotized.

"Mike, listen to me," Atticus told the man after putting the watch away as he took out Purr. "There is a cat right in front of you."

Mike sniffled and soon sneezed since he smelled the cat.

Atticus then put Purr away and then took out Patch. "And now, there is a dog."

Mike sniffled, but didn't sneeze this time.

Atticus soon put Patch back and put Purr in front of the man. "It's still a dog."

Mike didn't sneeze this time.

"When I snap my fingers, you will no longer be allergic to cats," Atticus said before counting to three and snapping his fingers without magic. "Now, open your eyes."

Mike soon opened his eyes and gasped in surprise as he saw he wasn't sneezing around Purr. "Wow!" The man smiled. "It worked!"

"Was there every any doubt?" Atticus smiled back.

"Are you a sorcerer?" Mike asked.

"Actually, I'm a Wiccan." Atticus replied.

"So I'm close?" Mike asked.

"I guess you could say that, but it was my pleasure, sir." Atticus smiled as he helped the man against his dreaded allergy, before he then remembered the downside.

At the Flower Shop, Annabelle helped out Vanessa as she seemed to know a lot about flowers for someone her age.

"You seem to know a lot about flowers, Annabelle." Vanessa smiled.

"I love flowers, ma'am." Annabelle smiled back.

"I can tell." Vanessa smiled back.

Annabelle beamed as she had so much fun in the flower shop so far until the store became flooded with customers, and where everyone helped in their own way. Bloom was glad to be home, but she seemed depressed which began to worry Mike and Vanessa as the others settled into the house for their temporary stay, and where they were beginning to worry about Bloom.

"Cherry, are you sleepy tonight?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, that was a long travel." Cherry yawned.

"Well, WAKE UP!" Drell told her. "Bloom will need you in her dream."

"Of course." Cherry groaned and leaned back in agony about having to do work.

Drell roughly patted her on the head and walked off.

"Nyah, Nyah, Nyah..." Cherry mocked him with her eyes rolling and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Just do it." Drell said.

Cherry sighed as she put up with his demands.

Everyone else soon got ready to get some sleep while Cherry had some work to do as Princess Luna's personal student like Twilight was Celestia's, and where she soon entered Bloom's dream. Bloom woke up in her dream to see her friends beginning to disappear. Even Sky disappeared.

"No, Stella! Flora, no, wait!" Bloom yelped. "Where did you all go? Sky! Please! Don't you leave me too! I don't want to be alone."

"Well, this is worse than my dreams brought on by my own insecurities..." Cherry muttered about how she sometimes had dreams about Atticus abandoning her and not really being her friend even though they had known each other for years. She soon saw Bloom's dream changing.

"Bloom!" Two voices called out which made Cherry curious.

"Marion? Oritel?" Bloom wondered herself.

Cherry could see that Bloom's birth parents were away from her, but she tried to get to them only to be blocked by the Ancestral Witches.

"Okay, that's creepy." Cherry said.

"No, please!" Bloom cried out.

Soon enough, a girl with shimmering golden blonde hair appeared as the dream shifted to her carrying a redheaded baby girl.

"Little Bloom, at least, you'll be safe now," The blonde girl cooed to the baby who was revealed to be Bloom. "The You will never get the power of the Dragon's Flame. You'll never be alone, Bloom."

"Who is that?" Cherry asked.

"Daphne?" Bloom asked.

"Daphne?" Cherry repeated as the only Daphne she knew was Daphne Blake from Mystery Inc.

"Because you always have our love," The blonde girl cooed to Bloom. "You always have me. Listen to me, little sister. You must continue searching you know it in your heart. Our parents are still alive and now they closer than ever I need to speak with you, Bloom. Come to Lake Roccaluce. Come to me."

"I better follow Bloom, only she knows where this Lake Roccaluce is." Cherry said.

Soon enough, the dream shifted again to the lake. Cherry looked around, but couldn't see the one known as Daphne anymore and only saw that Bloom was alone yet again.

"What the-?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

"Daphne?" Bloom called out. "Daphne, where are you? Oh!"

"Bloom, my dear sweet sister," Daphne replied as she appeared. "I'm so happy to see your face again."

"Aww..." Cherry smiled as this was a sweet dream for sure now. "I should give them some privacy."

Bloom and Daphne soon bonded as Cherry left.

Cherry smirked smugly until she saw Drell see her leave the dream before she panicked before glaring. "Don't you ever sleep?!"

"Yes." Drell said.

"Well, I did my part, so I'm done for the day." Cherry replied before going to her bed.

"Alright, alright." Drell said.

Cherry then walked away from him.

"Sassy Pants." Drell shook his head at her.

Everyone was soon asleep. Bloom soon woke up from her dream and felt better before going back to sleep until the next day. The others would have to wake up before Bloom to then celebrate her birthday, and where they would have some surprises for her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Two birthdays in one week?" Annabelle beamed. "This is better than my first adventure with Murray!"

"You know it." Amber smiled.

They soon heard someone coming downstairs.

"Oh, that's Bloom!" Darla told the others. "Everyone hide!"

And that's what they did. Everyone soon hid away as Bloom came downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, the most amazing thing just happened." Bloom smiled to her adoptive parents.

"And another amazing thing is about to happened now!" Vanessa smiled back, signaling the others.

"That's our cue." Darla whispered.

"Surprise!" Everyone announced as they came out of hiding. "Happy Birthday!"

"Don't tell me you forgot your own Birthday, Bloom." Vanessa smiled to her adoptive daughter.

"Oh, Mom!" Bloom gushed. "This is the most beautiful surprise party that... I... Well... Thank you."

"Yep," Patch smiled. "She was surprised."

"Well, you know if there is a party Stella gonna be first in and last out." Stella replied.

"It was all your mom's idea." Flora told Bloom.

"But we handled the details," Stella added. "And for the gift, I must say you are the though fairy to shot for."

"Oh, you guys," Bloom laughed. "You are the greatest. Seeing all of you again is the best present."

"Oh, okay," Drell replied. "Sky, I guess you can go home then."

"Yeah, you can go home now." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Sky?" Bloom asked.

"Here I am, Bloom," Sky smiled as he came right behind the girl and hugged her. "Just like I promised."

'I knew she would be happy.' Drell thought to himself.

"Where have you been?" Bloom asked Sky. "I called you 2,000 times! And your phone is always off ever since that night."

"Ever since that night I've been on an intense journey, Bloom, but every single day I thought about you and-" Sky replied before they were about to kiss only to be interrupted by the Fairy of Music.

"Um, Bloom, what's the amazing thing that just happened to you?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, tell us." Darla added.

"Yeah, Bloom, what's going on?" Riven added.

"Daphne came to me in a dream," Bloom explained. "My parents are alive! She told me there is a secret library in Domino. My search isn't over."

"Domino?" Mo asked. "Your home is named after a game?"

"That's just what they call it." Drell shrugged as he didn't know himself.

"This is exciting though," Annabelle said. "Bloom can find her birth parents now."

"That sounds so sweet." Darla smiled.

"Go for it, Bloom," Stella encouraged. "You know we've got your back."

"That's right." Mo said.

"'Always believe in yourself and trust what's in your heart'," Bloom memorized. "That's what you always told me and I do believe."

"Here, let me help you with that." Drell reached out for Bloom's necklace.

"Thanks." Bloom said.

Drell soon opened the necklace, but winced and turned away from the bright light before they are shown Oritel with his Sword of Obisidan.

"It looks so beautiful!" Flora beamed.

"Look at this necklace." Tecna added.

"Amazing." Mo smiled.

Drell had a smile as now Bloom could fulfill her destiny and reunite with Marion and Oritel at last. Of course, it wouldn't be easy.

Later on, Drell decided to visit his Oracle while the others celebrated Bloom's birthday.

"So, is everything okay in Obsidian?" Drell asked.

"If I say 'no', will you spare my life?" The Oracle smiled nervously due to how Drell could be.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Drell asked.

"Why do you think something is wr-GACK!" The Oracle smiled nervously until Drell gripped him by the throat.

"Answer me." Drell demanded with a glare that could freeze even the bravest of men.

"Well, sir, gah!" The Oracle strangled from his grip. "There is darkness planning to overcome Obsidian into Domino where Princess Bloom is headed!"

"That's bad." Drell said.

"Yes, sir..." The Oracle gasped for air as he choked. "It's Tharma, Lysslis, Belladona, and Mandragora."

Drell soon let go and folded his arms. "No doubt that they could be working with The Trix."

"Uh, the Trix doesn't know about what the Winx are doing." The Oracle said.

"Well, that's a relief..." Drell replied. "Anything else I need to know before I get back to the others?"

"I think they might be planning on using one of the boys." The Oracle said.

"That does seem likely..." Drell had to admit. "I better keep a close eye on them."

"Yes, sir..." The Oracle said nervously as he tried to get back up. "That's quite a grip you got there, who do you think you are, Anakin Skywalker?"

"No." Drell said.

The Oracle smiled nervously.

"I'll be back in a bit." Drell warned him before leaving.

"Thank goodness." The Oracle soon breathed in relief that he was now gone.

Drell came back to the party and soon helped himself to a piece of cake and a glass of punch, and after the party, they would be on their way.

"How 'bout another piece of cake?" Cherry scoffed as the warlock had yet another slice after three already.

"I'm hungry." Drell defended.

"This was a great party," Annabelle smiled to Bloom. "I hope you make it to Domino okay."

"Oh, thank you," Bloom smiled back down to her. "You're such a little sweetheart."

"I do my best." Annabelle smiled.

Bloom soon smiled back and hugged Annabelle. Annabelle giggled as she hugged Bloom back.

"Aw, those two are almost like sisters," Darla smiled. "Like when I met Mina."

"Sure looks like it." Amber smiled back.

After the party, Drell was getting everyone to go to Bloom's home which was actually another planet.

"So, I guess Bloom's not from Domino City then." Atticus said.

"Nope, it's a planet." Drell told him.

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

It was soon time to go to the planet of Domino where Bloom originally came from instead of Earth.

"This is your pilot," Timmy said like an airplane pilot while driving the ship with Atticus helping since he wanted to try it out. "We now entering the magnetic sphere of Planet Domino, so you may experience some minor turbulence. Buckle up."

"Cool." Timmy Turner smiled.

"We're coming in for a landing." Atticus said as they were about to land the ship together.

"I wonder what Domino looks like?" Mo wondered.

Almost everyone soon felt dizzy upon landing.

"That turbulence was not minor." Urchin complained.

"I'm just glad we buckled up." Brandon replied as he came with Riven.

"You said it." Stella agreed.

"Whoa." Mo said as she saw what Domino looked like.

"Bloom, listen to me," Sky told the redheaded girl. "About that talk we're having back in your house. I know you've been looking for me all these months wondering where I was and-"

Bloom recalls Sky's guardian, but quickly forgets that. "I've been waiting for you for four months. I can wait a few more hours. Right now we have a mission and I need to stay focused."

"Are you saying you don't even want to know?" Sky asked her.

"I can wait," Bloom promised. "I trust you."

The group soon went outside.

"Let's get moving," Tecna said. "I'm trying to get a read, but my handheld is frozen!"

"This doesn't look like much." Cherry commented about Domino's background.

"It was once the most beautiful planet of the Magic Dimension." Aisha told her.

"But now it's a frozen wasteland." Cherry said.

"And now there's not even a trace of what used to be here," Musa frowned. "Or who."

"No signs of life." Flora added.

"Daphne's Mask can help us." Bloom told the others as she took something out given to her from her dream.

"Ooh." Annabelle smiled.

"Daphne was right! I can see Domino like it was. Wow! It's so beautiful," Bloom beamed as she then wore the mask. "Follow me."

"Lead the way." Annabelle smiled.

"Gladly." Bloom nodded.

"Ah, Bloom, are you sure that's the right way?" Tecna asked.

"It's sounds crazy, but this Mask's showing me the way!" Bloom insisted as she led the way.

"And we believe you." Annabelle said.

"Well then, let's get going," Tecna suggested. "With this terrain, we better use the motorbikes. Cool?"

The Specialists and the Winx Club then got onto their motorbikes to travel much easier and faster, and where they soon took off.

"Are you actually trying to pass me, Sky?" Riven smirked. "Do you want me to humiliate you in front of your girlfriend?"

"You were going so slowly; I thought you fall asleep." Sky replied.

"Oh, yeah? Then we'll see you at the finish line, tough guy," Riven taunted. "In a few hours!"

"I just hope I can drive better than Ariel." Urchin said to himself.

"Everything okay, Urchin?" Darla asked.

"Just wondering if I should learn how to drive a motorbike sometime or not." Urchin smiled sheepishly as he couldn't help but daydream of him driving one with her riding behind him with her beautiful curly golden hair in the wind.

"Maybe." Darla said.

Urchin smiled bashfully to her as he really liked her deep down and all as did Timmy with Annabelle.

Tecna stopped as the motorbikes went faster. "Okay, two things. First, boys you could just stop acting like little children? Second, Bloom is that not the mountain of the Roc?"

"Yes, that's it," Bloom replied. "I knew we'd find it!"

"Wahoo!" Mo smiled.

"Winx, do you see what I see?" Aisha asked.

"Bloom, the story say your father protected the library by building it on a hungry bird called Roc," Tecna informed. "The problem is, no one really sure it exists, but I think it does and I think that mountain is actually its nest."

"That's where you all must go," Drell replied. "You should all split up, that goes for you too, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch."

"Alright." Atticus said.

"You guys start looking for the book, and we'll handle the bird." Helia decided.

"Agreed." Mo said.

"See you soon." Atticus said before kissing Mo which made Cherry gag.

"Get a room, you two." Cherry gagged.

Atticus and Mo glanced to her.

"Come on, boy!" Atticus called to Patch.

"Okay." Patch said.

Atticus walked with Patch as they followed the Specislists.

"Time for a little mountain climbing." Timmy told the others.

"Up we go." Patch said.

"Stay alert, guys." Sky warned as they climbed the mountain.

"You got it, Sky." Atticus said.

"Do you think we should help them?" Musa asked about the guys.

"Relax," Flora replied. "That rope they're climbing is actually a vine stronger than steel."

"Wow." Mo smiled.

"This is a breeze," Atticus smiled as he climbed with ease. "Nothing can go wrong."

"Atticus, just don't think about falling!" Cherry called out which made him nervous and wary at first before getting annoyed. "Or plummeting, or gravity, or losing your balance, and especially don't think about-"

"You can stop trying to freak me out, Cherry!" Atticus interrupted.

"Is it working?!" Cherry called out.

"NO!" Atticus called back as he rolled his eyes.

"Good, so don't think about how sweaty your hands are!" Cherry replied.

"They're not sweaty!" Atticus called back.

"Yeah, well..." Cherry mumbled.

"Goodbye, Cherry!" Atticus smirked as he tuned her out and she couldn't say anything else.

"Dang it." Cherry groaned.

"Silly girl..." Atticus said to himself as he climbed with the Specialists. "You doing okay down there, Patch?"

"I'm okay." Patch said.

"Good boy." Atticus smiled in relief.

"I wonder if we'll see a Roc up close." Patch said.

"Pick up the pace, Sky," Riven said. "I don't wanna hang around here all day."

"Why don't you talk a little louder?" Helia deadpanned. "I don't think that bird over there heard you."

"Who asked you, Helia?" Riven replied.

"Take it easy, guys," Atticus told them. "This is a team effort."

"That's right." Patch said.

A Roc soon noticed them.

"Uh, Atticus?!" Cherry called out.

"What is it now, Cherry?" Atticus groaned.

Cherry shivered and stuttered as the Roc was moving.

"Uh-oh, guys, I think we woke it up." Atticus gulped as he saw that the giant rock bird was awake.

"Oh, no, Riven!" Musa yelped.

"Helia!" Flora added.

"Hey, calm down!" Aisha told them.

"Aisha's right, just as long as it doesn't-" Bloom added before the Roc soon took off much to their misfortune. "Take off!"

"Oh, great." Mo groaned.

"Relax, guys," Brandon told the others. "Just think of it as a free ride."

"Yeah, that really doesn't help me." Timmy deadpanned.

"We'll be right back, I know we will!" Atticus called down to the others.


End file.
